War, Peace, Life
by usako86
Summary: Relena relives memories and thoughts about life and a certain someone


Disclaimer: i don't own Gundam Wing and that is that. Hahahah! now no one can take my lucky penny! Author's note: This is my first fanfic. I stink at this but I am giving it a try anyway. Hope you like it! Send me an e-mail, I will gladly take any criticism. My address is Usako86@aol.com. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
War, Peace, Life By Usako86  
  
Who can say where your heart lies? No one. Only you. What do you think of as the day passes by? People say life is way too precious to let it pass by without dreaming, wondering, asking, thinking. How true they are. Without asking your mind begins to cloud and you cannot hold in. I know questions would burst from my mouth. Sometimes it is best to put it on paper. My questions; How would the world be if I was not born? Would it be a better or worse place? Why must arguments result in war? Is the bloodshed truly necessary, if you are pursuing peace? Will there be anything but darkness when my soul passes from this earthly terrain? Why are people so unforgiving to those who have done nothing to disturb their seemingly pointless social lives of facade? What is kindness without sincerity included? I see the charade everyday. In their faces. Their eyes are bright with the flame of deceit. Sometimes I wonder why I brought myself into this continued web of lies. Why I must suffer. During the nights, I cry into my overstuffed pillow, thinking of how I've been betrayed. Not just by those I work with, but those who have been close to me for over fifteen years, only to disown me and cast me out. My 'father', a political figure of great importance he was, took me on his business trips to the colonies that float endlessly in the sea of sparkling diamonds known as stars. My 'mother' never accompanied us. I rarely saw her growing up, being at social parties to keep my 'fathers' reputation as a good husband and parent in check. During one such trip, an assassination attempt was provoked and succeeded in bringing my 'father' to his last moments of life. I was by his side when he told me of my true origins. That I was not his own but belonged to another family entirely. This he said with his final breath of life. I felt saddened, yet relieved all at once. Afterwards, my 'mother' had nothing to do with me. Not so much as eye contact. I took it upon myself to try to grow as a normal teenager. My classmates all gave me their regrets and griefs of my 'father'. Sons and daughters of politics, who showed as much facade in their eyes as their parents. Their was one person, however, who did not join in the others. One boy, a new student, showed no emotion on his face, but his eyes held a glare that suggested he thought me a pampered princess. If only he knew. It wasn't until later during a dance I discovered he was an undercover soldier in the war that was being fought between the colonies and the earth. I confronted him, and while pointing a pistol to my heart, he threatened to kill me because of my knowledge. He could not, however, after hearing that I was on his side and that I had the same conflicts as he. From that day forward, I wanted to help him, this soldier in his fight for the end of the war, and eventually took over my 'fathers' position in the senate in order to do so. The soldier and I have met again and again on many occasions and he has even promised my safety. No one could, or would, kill me but him. Though strangely, I feel much safer than I have ever felt, knowing that he is protecting me. Even if it is from the shadows. And now, the question that comes to mind is; What does the future hold? I am in the war now, as much as the soldier code named Heero Yuy. Though we fight in very different battle fields, our goal is ever so much the same. To ensure that we have a future to protect. All wars end at a point in time. And though the harsh feelings and emotions flow right now, the joy of ending the suffering will be much greater and will bring much more blessedness. To bring in peace once again for generations after, I know one thing that I will not question. My soldier and I will survive.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Wow. My first fanfic is done. Let me know what you think. Oh, and feel free to tell me if I messed up anywhere. Ja ne! : ) 


End file.
